Vanessa Back
Vanessa Suwaii Back is a major character on Vanessa. She graduated from Eastbrooke High School and currently attending Carrlodge University. She is fairly shy and reserved, however has changed momentously since her 15th Birthday party where she began her brief relationship with Yen Kingston. Although single, she has also dated her former best friend Marc Chester. Her small group of friends seem to be the only ones who can talk sense into her; Alicia, Ella and Charlotte Vanessa is consistently hesitant in her actions and cautious, she's the mom of her friendship group although she tries to branch out, most of her conquests fail. She is very protective of her younger sister, Arella, and continually argues with her when her sister becomes more popular than her. Vanessa is also very naive as she continually falls for Yen and Marc though she probably should leave them both alone she can't. Biography Season 1= Vanessa is introduced in Pilot where she is at a party trying to find someone, her voiceover shows that she isn't very popular nor does she want to be. This is emphasised in the main part of the episode as she introduces her friends and family. In the pilot episode, Vanessa celebrates her 15th Birthday Party where she finds Yen and makes out with him. She earlier dropped off cookies at his house and awkwardly said "Here are my cookies". Which threw him off and grabbed his attention which he never forgot. In the following episode (Vanessa and Alicia) she tries to figure out whether she hooked up with Yen or not and when he kisses her in the hallway she assumes they're dating but when he breaks her heart she runs to Marc in the boys bathroom and makes out with him. The two begin a length relationship which makes Yen jealous. Vanessa continues to spend time with Yen even though she is with Marc. By the time Vanessa and Ella takes place, Marc and Vanessa have been dating for around 3 weeks and when Vanessa gets drugged at the couple's night she hallucinates Yen and her relationship although Marc is the only one chasing after her. When Marc finally catches Vanessa at the park, Vanessa gets scared at how strange she acted. Broken, Vanessa cries on Marc's shoulder saying "she's crazy". To which Marc replies; "I like Crazy". In Vanessa and Ariel Vanessa finds out that her school photos and legal documents have been stolen. She sees that she unintentionally broke Ariel's heart when she started dating Marc. When Vanessa goes to apologise she gets in an argument with Ariel and ends up slapping her. After being kidnapped (in Vanessa and Spencer) Vanessa re-appears being best friends Abigail and becoming her wannabe, together they go on to stalk Yen as Abigail continues to twist the truth and trick Vanessa. In Vanessa and Marc Vanessa fails to interact with her boyfriend, Marc, he gets mad and asks about their relationship she is confused and says that she doesn't know him. He continues to ask her questions but Vanessa gets anxious and in a frantic rush she pushes him to the ground . Throughout the week, Vanessa continues to deny their relationship. However on the last day of the episode, Marc pursues her but Vanessa runs away to the edge of a cliff and wants to jump however Marc calls her "Ness" and she turns around but looses her footing falling. This leads Vanessa to being put into a mental asylum At the end of the season, Vanessa is released for one hour, and when she confronts Yen about the stalking and slaps him then begs forgiveness from Marc which he doesn't forgive her. She then confronts Abigail for drugging her and ends their friendship. Later when she misses the end of year party, Vanessa is asleep in the mental asylum when Abigail visits her for the last time. |-|Season 2= In the opening scene of Season 2, Vanessa is torn up about the death of Abigail and finds herself continually slumping into depression. She tries to make amends with Marc but it fails and she pities Yen which raises her confidence. When she returns back from the funeral she sees "ghost Alicia" for the first time. She and ghost Alicia, realise that Vanessa needs Yen in her life. When Yen finally asks to be her boyfriend with cookies, Vanessa falls for him all over again and thus beginning the relationship that she has wanted for a while. In the following episode, Vanessa struggles to adjust to life without Abigail and dating Yen. However they continue to grow as a couple. At the party, Vanessa chases the Alicia wannabe to the park where she gets threatened. Upon returning, she realises that Yen's feelings for her are more than they seem. This messes with Vanessa's head as she later abandons Alicia who tries to tell her that Alicia will die. However, Vanessa seems to care about Alicia as, when she finds out about how critical Alicia is she blames herself and becomes numb. When she reconciles with Marc he whisks her off to the "secret island" in the middle of a lake and they spend the day together. In doing this; Vanessa begins to regret their breaking up. She then looses it at the island and starts proclaiming that she hates everything when Marc cuts her off by kissing her. She pausing for a second before kissing him back. But Marc stops it from becoming something else because he doesn't want to take advantage of her. After they spend the day together, Vanessa admits she still needs Marc in her life and they embrace over the stars. As a result of the previous night, when Vanessa finds out about Alicia's passing she runs to Marc instead of her boyfriend. Vanessa starts to see the counselor to get over her grief. However this clears her judgement and she pulls away from Marc. So, when Vanessa needs a date for the funeral, when Yen accepts she lets it slip that she loves him but saves it closely. The following months Vanessa continues to deny her love but eventually she falls for Yen and cant hold it back. However in the season finale she admits her feelings and he accepts. Only to be told later that Delilah is having Yen's baby. |-|Season 3= The opening of Season 3 revolves around the unknown immediate aftermath of Yen and Delilah. Vanessa is ofcourse hurt and broken hearted about the matter, she is very numb and when she bumps into Delilah in the hallway she become awkward seeing her baby bump and flees. Throughout Season 3, Vanessa tries to get over Yen and deal with the fact that she hasn't gotten over him, she swears to not mess around with boys but then starts anonymously chatting someone named; Padan_bae. After Delilah has the baby, Vanessa tries to get back at Alicia for dating Marc. However when she gets caught hooking up with Harry, she feels guilty and they dont begin dating or anything else. During the rest of her Junior year it is assumed that she suffers with knowing that she can't have Yen. However, her feelings are strengthened when an infuriated Yen says he wants nothing to do with her. Only to ask for a last kiss at prom, meanwhile, Marc and Vanessa reconcile and agree to make their new relationship work. In the last moments of season 3, Vanessa kisses Yen for the last time as he leaves with Ellae and Delilah to start over somewhere else. |-|Season 4= In Season 4, Vanessa is out of the loop. She has spent her entire summer, with Marc trying to make the relationship work through their former cracks and tears. After a seemingly happy school day, the squad arrive at Jonah's party and realise that this may be the last days in Eastbrooke together. During the party, Vanessa and Marc try to be a cute couple but things take a turn when at the Photo Booth they overhear Jonah and Lewis arguing and as the events of that evening unfold into mayhem, Vanessa and Marc decide to find out where Kaya is. Throughout the season Vanessa and Marc go back and forth until they realise that they shouldn't be investigating, but when they find out about Kaya's critical condition Vanessa becomes increasingly guilty and begins to freak out at the thought of Kaya's death being they're fault. In the last scenes of Season 4, Vanessa sits with her friends and pieces together what their futures will look like including Universities. As the fireworks set off, Marc and Vanessa share their famous line; "Crazy." and kiss under the stars ready to embark on the future. |-|Season 5= Vanessa begins university eager to forget the past which leads her to break up with Marc, which she immediately regrets. In her first few hours on the campus, she meets her new friend and roommate Charlotte Patton. Although Marc and Vanessa soon reconcile, Vanessa's world comes crashing to a holt with the news of Yen's accident. This puts a lot of pressure on Vanessa and stresses out Marc as well. Which leads Vanessa to reconnect with Yen. Over the Christmas break with Yen, the two become extremely close and they share a moment, almost kissing but Vanessa stops it before anything else happens. Heartbroken by the reality of Yen's personality and their past together. They confess their feelings to each other in a messy argument over Vanessa hiding Ellae's existence. Vanessa and Marc get further and further away from each other when Marc decides to decline his place at Yale to stay in London with his part-time job. In the season finale, after a bachelorette party of the ages, Vanessa realises that she loves Yen and choses to go after him instead for staying with Yen. Heartbroken, after Yen let's her go, she returns to Marc but the damage has already been done. In a panic, Vanessa flees London after seeing Alicia in Marc's hotel room. Seeing Delilah for the first time since high school. |-|Season 6= Following the last season, Vanessa is still not seen or heard of till the end of episode 7 when Alicia returns to Eastbrooke to find Vanessa. Alicia and Vanessa have pour out their emotions to one another and explain how they have been since they last saw one another. Vanessa explaining that she kept out of sight to try and find herself to no avail. As they make up there is a flashback to the two girls when they first became friends. Determined to get her life back on track, Vanessa tries to regain her position at Carrlodge, although she ends up exploding in her interview, she gets back in. She also manages to be amicable with Marc after the painful routine they've been in. In collecting the pieces of her life, Vanessa unfolds that Charlotte is the reason Yen ended their plans to leave which allows Vanessa to forgive Yen. She succeeds in bridging the gap between everyone in a celebratory dinner, although Delilah ruins the occasion. In the season finale, after accompanying Charlotte to Nathan's family home for dinner, she (along with Alicia and Ella) sit in the car but are blind sighted by the gas that comes from the air conditioning vents, leaving the fate of everyone up to debate. |-|Season 7= The season starts with Vanessa stuck in a false Eastbrooke, slowly but surely other people show up in the world. However, each rebellious spark in Vanessa is stomped out by Delilah (who is in charge of fake Eastbrooke). In on instance, Yen arrives in the town to rescue Vanessa, although they reconcile and have multiple moments, he eventually leaves giving Vanessa the ultimatum to leave with him or stay with the other people trapped. Vanessa chooses the noble option and effectively breaks up with Yen indefinitely. However, once trapped in the dollhouse (season finale) Vanessa is given the choice to save herself and Marc or herself and Yen, in a room where she has one key and can only unlock one person's shackles. Although Marc gives himself up for her, Vanessa ultimately chooses to rescue both of them instead of choosing between the two of them. Just in time, they are rescued but all of the gang are almost immediately arrested on suspicion of murder. Relationships Vanessa and Yen (Cookie/Yenessa): ''' ''First Relationship: ''Vanessa and Yen cannot remember whether they hooked up or not at Vanessa's birthday party. They never officially become boyfriend and girlfriend but they flirt and kiss multiple times in season 1. ''Reason for break-up: ''Never really Dating. ''Second Relationship: ''Started second episode of season 2, the two decide to be an exclusive couple. ''Reason for break-up: ''Yen cheats on Vanessa and gets Delilah pregnant. ''Current Status: ''Broken-up, however Yen feels guilty and would stay with her if he didnt love his child just as much. Meanwhile, Vanessa would be able to take care of his child and love Yen if he said he still loved her. '''Vanessa and Marc (Crazy/Maressa) First Relationship: '''Best Friends (pre-series)' ''Reason for break-up: ''After Shelly and Megan leave, Marc ditches Vanessa to be popular. ''Second Relationship: ''Following Vanessa being rejected by Yen she proves that she isn't weak by dating Marc. However they both catch feelings and Vanessa gets confused whether its a game or not. ''Reason for break-up: ''Vanessa cheats on Marc with Yen, and while under the influence of Abigail, She refuses to believe they were in a relationship. ''Third Relationship: '' In the end season 3, Marc and Vanessa reconcile as she finally is truly sorry and only wants Marc. ''Reason for break-up: ''Vanessa feels trapped in the relation and breaks up with him in Season 5 ''Fourth Relationship: ''Vanessa and Marc soon reconcile and begin dating again. ''Reason for break-up: ''After Vanessa realises that she loves Yen, she choses Yen over Marc and breaks up with him. When things fall through she tries to get back together with him but he rejects it. '''Vanessa and Alicia:' First Relationship: ''Best Friends ''Reason for break-up: '' Alicia uses Marc to make Harry jealous but ends up catching feelings ''Second Relationship: ''Best Friends ''Reason for break-up: ''Distraught, Vanessa sees Alicia in Marc's hotel room wearing his shirt. ''Current Relationship: ''Best Friends '''Vanessa and Abigail:' First Relationship: ''Friends turned Best Friends ''Reason for break-up: ''Abigail drugs Vanessa and dies before being able to clear the air. ''Second Relationship: ''Vanessa hates Abigail but loves her like a sister but as she passed Vanessa never got closure '''Vanessa and Delilah' First Relationship: '' Vanessa was Delilah's buddy and helped her get to know the school ''Reason for break-up: ''Vanessa saw Delilah start to flirt with Yen ''Second Relationship: ''Sworn enemies; after having Yen's baby and forcing him to move away as well as killing Abigail ''and attacking Vanessa's family. Category:Main character Category:Vanessa's Squad